


Tähden maan velho

by elennalore



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Isildur/OFC, Mairon in Númenor, Mostly Gen, Númenor
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore
Summary: Oudon sattuman kautta Númenorin kuninkaan velho kiinnostuu Isildurin ystävän pikkuveljestä. Velho Maironin, Oronin ja Isildurin kohtalot tuntuvat kietoutuvan yhteen tavalla, jota velho itsekään ei ymmärrä. Niinpä hän ottaa Oronin, hovinimeltään Imrahilin, palvelijakseen ja oppipojakseen. Mihin asti Imrahil on valmis menemään velhon palveluksessa?





	1. Kuninkaan saattue

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän tarinan maailma ja henkilöt ovat minulle rakkaita. Kirjoitin ensimmäisen, kesken jääneen version tästä tarinasta jo vuosia sitten. Vuonna 2014 osallistuin nanowrimoon ja kirjoitin tarinalle jatko-osan, joka tapahtui Númenorin tuhon jälkeen. Minulla on edelleen tarkoituksena päivittää ja puhtaaksikirjoittaa myös jatko-osa. Tarinan päähenkilöt ovat pysyneet samoina: Isildur, Sauron (Mairon) sekä omat hahmoni Oron (adûnaicinkieliseltä nimeltään Imrahil) ja Lômibêth. Oronilla ja Lômibêthilläkin on kyllä vastineensa Tolkien-kaanonissa, ja lukija voi arvailla keitä he lopulta tulevat olemaan.  
> Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun julkaisen jotain tähän tarinaan liittyvää. Nykyisen version tarinasta Tähden maan velho aloitin toukokuussa 2020.

_"I could think of a long story about the land of Númenor."_  
\- Alboin Errol  
JRR Tolkien:`The Lost Road` 

****

**Oron**

Isildurilla oli jotain erityistä mielessään. Oronin veljen ystävä pyyhälsi heidän kotiinsa silmät innosta loistaen, kun heidän perheensä vielä istui syömässä aamiaista. Heidän äitinsä pudisti päätään hymyillen heidän intoa puhkuvalle vieraalleen. Isildur virnisti Oronin Failo-veljelle hädin tuskin malttaen odottaa, että pääsisi kertomaan asiaansa. Niin kuin useimmat Rómennassa, heidän äitinsäkään ei voinut vastustaa Elendilin nuoren pojan viehätysvoimaa.

"No, mutta tervehdys, Isildur", äiti sanoi ja nousi ojentaen kätensä.

Niin kuin useimmat Rómennassa, heidän äitinsäkään ei voinut vastustaa Elendilin nuoren pojan viehätysvoimaa.

"Vierailusi on aina mieluinen", äiti jatkoi, "mutta eikö sinun pitäisi olla kotonasi valmistautumassa suureen päivään? Noissa arkivaatteissa tuskin haluat kumartaa kuninkaan edessä."

Oron katsoi tarkemmin, ja toden totta, äiti oli oikeassa. Isildur oli pukeutunut vihertävänruskeaan tunikaan ja housuihin kuin olisi ollut lähdössä jollekin metsästysretkelle. Mutta kaikki tiesivät kuningas Ar-Pharazônin saapuvan tänään Rómennaan, ja hän oli olettanut, että Isildurkin olisi vastaanottamassa korkea-arvoisia vieraita sukunsa miesten kanssa, muiden Rómennan mahtavien rinnalla.

"Aiotko jättää juhlallisuudet väliin, meldir?" kysyi nyt Oronin veli Failo kulmiaan kohottaen. "Edes sinä et malta jättää väliin tilaisuutta nähdä kuningas – ja velho, vihdoinkin se velho."

Oron oli yskäissyt merkitsevästi, kun veli kutsui Isilduria kielletyllä haltiakielellä, mutta Failo ei ollut huomaavinaankaan eikä Oron halunnut tehdä veljen lipsahduksesta numeroa. Hän tiesi, että Isildur puhui sindaria toisena äidinkielenään eikä halunnut unohtaa sitä, vaikka haltiakielien puhuminen olikin uuden lain nojalla kielletty.

Ennen kuin sindarin puhuminen kiellettiin, heidän oma äitinsä oli opettanut Failolle ja hänelle Keski-Maan ja Lännen haltioiden kieliä. Heidän nimensäkin olivat toiset adûnaicin kielellä, jota kaikki nykyisin käyttivät, mutta kotona he olivat aina Oron ja Failo. Niin myös Isildur heitä itsepäisesti kutsui silloin kun muita ei ollut paikalla. Isildur ei ollut suostunut ottamaan itselleen lainkaan adûnaicinkielistä nimeä, kuten ei isänsä Elendilkään, mutta kaikki tiesivät, että Amandilin huone oli suoraan alenevaa polvea kunnia-arvoisille Elros Tar-Minyaturille ja Earendilille, joten heille sellainen röyhkeys sallittiin.

"Parempaa, Failo, parempaa!" huudahti Isildur ja hykerteli. "Me lähdemme saattuetta vastaan, piiloudumme ja katsomme heitä kaikessa rauhassa piilopaikkamme suojasta. Sillä sen jälkeen, mitä Amandil on minulle kertonut, minä todella haluan nähdä sen velhon omin silmin. Haluan, sanotaanko nyt... tarkastella häntä niin että hän ei huomaa olevansa tarkastelun kohteena."

"Me lähdemme?" Failo kysyi alkaen tajuta Isildurin vierailun syyn. "Hyvä on, sait ylipuhuttua. Odota vain, käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet. Mutta sinun täytyy kertoa, mitä isoisäsi Amandil tietää velhosta. Me muut kun emme tiedä kovinkaan paljon."

Isildur avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta jokin Oronin äidin ilmeessä sai hänet vakavoitumaan. "Ei täällä. Kerron myöhemmin."

Oron näki äidin silmissä kuin tuskan välähdyksen, joka ilmestyi aina kun hän tuntui ajattelevan heidän isäänsä. Isä oli kaatunut Keski-Maassa käydyssä sodassa ennen hänen syntymäänsä. Sen sodan jälkeen Zigûr oli tullut Númenoriin. Kuningas Ar-Pharazôn oli liittoutunut Zigûrin, velhoista voimakkaimman kanssa ja sota oli päättynyt. Tai niin sanottiin, mutta äidin kertoma tarina ei mennyt ihan samalla tavalla. Hänen tarinassaan velho oli ollut aluksi kuninkaan vanki. Oron oli utelias kuulemaan, minkä version tarinasta Isildur oli kuullut. Ehkä veli kertoisi hänelle myöhemmin.

"Luulen, että he ovat ennen puoltapäivää Rómennaan saapuvalla tiellä", jatkoi Isildur suunnitelmansa esittelyä. "Me voisimme odottaa siinä kohdassa, jossa on se vanha tammilehto. Etsitään sieltä sopiva tähystyspaikka, kiivetään vaikka puuhun. Ehdin sieltä vielä kotiin vaihtamaan vaatteet ja kaupungintalolle vastaanottajaisiin. Kukaan ei huomaa mitään."

"Kunhan ette jää kiinni", äiti lausui huoli äänessään.

"Me olemme vain uteliaita", Failo rauhoitteli äitiä. "Ei kukaan suutu. Ja siellä on varmaan tienvarsi täynnä vilkuttavia ihmisiä, me emme takuulla ole ainoat."

Isildur kääntyi Oroniin päin. "Tuletko mukaan, Oron? Tämä on harvinainen tilaisuus. Pääset näkemään kuninkaan."

Hän mietti hetken. Hän oli ajatellut jättää juhlallisuudet väliin ja käyttää ylimääräisen vapaapäivän menemällä tapaamaan kaveriaan Balkuzîria, mutta Isildurin kutsu imarteli häntä ja velho oli kieltämättä jännittävä. Ehkä Isildur kertoisi heille matkalla, mitä Amandil velhosta tiesi.

"No miksipä ei." Hän ahtoi suuhunsa lopun munakokkelin ja kalan, jota oli ollut heidän aamiaisenaan. "Käyn vain vaihtamassa jotain puissa kiipeilyyn sopivampaa ylle."

"Hienoa, hienoa." Isildur tuskin malttoi pysyä paikoillaan. Hän väläytti rauhoittavan hymyn Oronin äidille ja hoputti heitä muita valmistautumaan pikku seikkailuunsa. "Ottakaa juomaleili mukaan, on tulossa kuuma päivä."

Kaupunginportilla vallitsi odottava tunnelma. Väki tungeksi etsien parasta paikkaa, värikkäitä lippuja ja viirejä kaivettiin esiin. He kolme tunkivat väkijoukon läpi ja kiiruhtivat muurien ulkopuolelle. Oli aikainen aamu, mutta ilmassa oli alkavan hellepäivän tuntu. Oron toivoi, että olisi ottanut olkihatun mukaan. Mutta hattu päässä ei odotettu kuningasta, edes piilossa. Hänen pitkät tummanruskeat kiharansa suojasivat onneksi korvia palamiselta.

Oron katseli veljeään, joka kulki pari askelta edempänä rinnan Isildurin kanssa. He vitsailivat jotain, josta hän ei saanut selvää. Failo ja Isildur olivat erottamattomat. Hän tunsi itsensä vähän kolmanneksi pyöräksi, mutta se ei haitannut, sillä Isildur keksi aina kaikenlaista jännittävää, eikä hänen vanavedessään ollut koskaan tylsää.

Kohta hän sai seurata, kun Isildur kiipesi vaivattoman näköisesti vanhaan korkkitammeen ja kannusti nauraen heitä tekemään saman perässä. He valitsivat jokainen oman tammen läheltä valtatien reunaa. Siinä he istuivat vierekkäisissä puissa kuin varikset ja odottivat kuninkaallista saattuetta. Isildur istui oksalla niin, että hänestä näkyivät vain ilmassa heiluvat jalat. Failo nojasi puunrunkoon ja lehvät peittävät hänet lähes kokonaan. Oronin puu oli vanhempi eikä tarjonnut niin tiheää lehvästön suojaa kuin muilla oli. Ainakin hänellä olisi paremmat näkymät, ei tarvinnut tirkistellä lehvien raoista.

Maantietä kulki jalan kansaa matkalla kaupunkiin hurraamaan kuninkaalle. Välillä ohi ajoi aasin tai härän vetämiä vankkureita. Kukaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota puihin piiloutuneisiin nuorukaisiin. Jos me tahtoisimme hyökätä kuninkaan saattueen kimppuun, tämä olisi hyvä paikka, kävi Oronin mielessä ja saman tien hän häpesi outoa ajatustaan. Hän pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Pellavainen paita liimautui hänen selkäänsä. Hän kuunteli puolella korvalla, kun Isildur ja Failo kävivät arvuutuskilpaa. Velhosta ei ollut puhuttu puolta sanaa.

Sitten alkoi tapahtua. Kummun takaa nousi vähä vähältä esiin mahtava saattue. Viirinkantaja ja airut ratsastivat ensimmäisinä. Ratsukkojen kulkue eteni lähes kävelyvauhtia, sillä mukana oli useita hevosten vetämiä vaunuja. Yhdet niistä täytyi olla varattu kuningattarelle, ehkä ne kirkkaan punaiseksi maalatut vaunut, joiden kylkiä koristi heraldinen tähti. Suurin osa joukosta oli kuitenkin ratsusotilaita, joiden kilvet oli yhdenmukaisesti koristeltu Ar-Pharazônin tunnuksella. Ja sitten Oron erotti itse kuninkaan siipikypärän. Hänen henkensä salpautui, sillä hän tiesi katselevansa koko Ardan mahtavinta miestä. Vaistomaisesti hän käänsi katseensa pois. Äkkiä hän tunsi itsensä hölmöksi. Mitä he oikein tekivät, kiipeilivät puissa kuin kauppias Bênin lemmikkiapinat? Hän kääntyi Failoa ja Isilduria kohti, yritti kuiskata, että hän halusi lähteä, mutta kumpikaan ei vastannut eikä Isildurin sääriäkään enää näkynyt lehvästön alta. He olivat joko jo lähteneet, mitä Oron ei uskonut, tai piiloutuneet visusti lehvien sekaan.

Oron ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan, joten hän käänsi huomionsa jälleen kuninkaalliseen saattueeseen. Sen verran hidasta sen eteneminen oli, että kuningas oli vasta nyt ohittanut heidän piilopaikkansa. Hänen kaartinsa ympäröi häntä ja punaisia vaunuja, joissa kuningattaren todellakin täytyi matkustaa. Toiset vaunut seurasivat perässä, varmaankin kuningattaren hovineitoja. Sitten hän näki velhon.

Velho Mairon ratsasti neljän kaartilaisen ympäröimänä. Äiti jaksoi aina kertoa, että velho oli otettu vangiksi Keski-Maassa, mutta hän ei todellakaan näyttänyt vangilta. Ei hän kyllä näyttänyt númenorilaiseltakaan. Oron ei ollut koskaan nähnyt haltiaa, mutta velho oli juuri sellainen, millaiseksi hän oli ne kuvitellut. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kuin marmoria, eikä niissä näkynyt hänen ikänsä. Hän oli pitkä ja jäntevä ja pukeutunut kokomustaan, hienosti leikattuun ratsastusasuun. Hänen kullanväriset hiuksensa valuivat pitkänä hänen selkäänsä. Hän ratsasti valkoisella hevosella ylpeä ilme kasvoillaan, kuin olisi herännyt eloon jostain vanhasta tarusta.

"Mairon..." mutisi Oron itsekseen, ja halusi yhä enemmän kuulla, mitä kerrottavaa Isildurilla oli velhosta. Silloin velho säpsähti kuin olisi kuullut nimensä, pysäytti ratsunsa ja käänsi katseensa tammilehtoon päin. Oron oli varma, että velho katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, eikä se katse ollut lempeä. Jos hän olisi uskaltanut, hän olisi juossut karkuun. Mutta vartiokaarti oli velhon nyökkäyksestä jo lähestymässä puita, joissa he piilottelivat.

He eivät nähneet kuin minut, ajatteli Oron. On parempi, etteivät he näe Isilduria ja Failoa. Hän pudottautui puusta tiukkailmeisen kaartilaisen hevosen eteen ja melkein säikäytti hevosen tiehensä. Ratsastaja sai eläimen vaivoin hallintaan ja kumartui sitten Oronin puoleen.

"Sinä tulet mukaamme", mies sanoi ja viittasi Oronia nousemaan taakseen satulaan. Hän ei uskaltanut olla tottelematta ja koetti vakuuttaa itsensä, ettei ollut tehnyt mitään pahaa, hän oli ollut vain utelias. Pysähtynyt saattue lähti jälleen liikkeelle ja Oron huomasi ratsastavansa velho Maironin vierellä. Velho käänsi meripihkan väriset silmänsä hänen puoleensa ja tutkiskeli häntä sanomatta sanaakaan. Oron toivoi, että veli ja Isildur tajuaisivat olla ryntäämättä hänen avukseen, mikäli he eivät olleet jo livahtaneet karkuun. Hän ei toivonut heille lisää vaikeuksia.

"Ketä olivat ne kaksi, jotka jättivät sinut ja pakenivat?" Velho kysyi kuin olisi lukenut hänen ajatuksensa. Oronin sydän pamppaili. Velho puhui adûnaicia oudolla aksentilla, mutta äänessä oli käskevä sävy eikä Oron uskaltanut valehdella velhon terävän katseen alla.

"Herra, he olivat minun veljeni Gimilkhâd ja hänen ystävänsä Isildur. Me emme tarkoittaneet pahaa, me halusimme vain katsoa kulkuetta..."

Velho viittasi hänet vaikenemaan. "Elendilin poika."

Se oli toteamus, ei kysymys. Oron nyökkäsi varmuuden vuoksi. Hän muisti, että Isildurin isoisä, Andúnien entinen ruhtinas, oli erotettu kuninkaan neuvostosta. Hän etsi velhon katseesta halveksuntaa tai inhoa, mutta sellaista ei löytynyt.

"Entä mikä sinun nimesi on?"

Oron hätkähti tuttavallista kysymystä. "Herra, nimeni on Imrahil." Viime hetkellä hän muisti käyttää virallista adûnaicinkielistä nimeään.

Matka eteni hitaasti kohti Rómennaa, eikä Oron tiennyt mitä hänelle tapahtuisi. Aina kun hän käänsi katseensa, hän näki vain ilmeettömät meripihkasilmät, jotka tuijottivat herkeämättä häntä. Hänen mielensä oli turta. _En ole tehnyt mitään väärää_ , hän ajatteli itsepintaisesti, vaikka kukaan ei ollut edes syyttänyt häntä mistään. He olivat käskeneet hänen tulla heidän mukaansa, ja hän oli totellut. Asia selvitettäisiin perillä. He ratsastivat joukon mukana Rómennan portista sisään. Kansa hurrasi ja heitteli kukkia heidän päälleen. Oronkin sai niistä osansa. Hän ratsasti mustavalkoisen ratsastajan rinnalla, eikä vielä tiennyt oliko häntä kohdannut suuri kunnia vai onnettomuus.


	2. Hovipalveluksessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isildur koettaa pelastaa mitä pelastettavissa on. Oron ei koe tarvitsevansa apua.

**Isildur**

"Ja sinä jätit hänet sinne yksin!"

Isildur painoi päänsä, häntä hävetti. He olivat todellakin luikkineet karkuun, ja nyt Failon veli oli pulassa hänen takiaan. Mutta mitä hän olisi voinut tehdä?

"Minä en halunnut, että te joudutte hankaluuksiin minun takiani", hän lausui hiljaisella äänellä. "Se oli ainoa syy." Hän nosti päänsä ja kohtasi isänsä katseen. Isä istui hänen edessään korkeaselkäisessä puuleikkauksin koristellussa tuolissa, joka oli seurannut heidän sukuaan Andúniesta Rómennaan. Tammipuinen tuoli oli toiminut Andúnien ruhtinaiden valtaistuimena. Nyt siitä jaettiin kotioikeutta Elendilin vanhimmalle pojalle.

"Sinun ei olisi pitänyt mennä sinne ollenkaan", Elendil huokasi. "Ainakaan et olisi saanut ottaa mukaasi Igmilinzilin poikia."

Isildur haki henkistä tukea isänsä vierellä seisovasta isoisästään Amandilista. "Me emme tehneet mitään kiellettyä! Ei mikään laki kiellä katsomasta kuninkaan kulkuetta!"

Amandil hymyili hänelle lempeästi. "Ei varmaan, mutta te olette herättäneet hallitsijan huomion, ja se ei ole näinä aikoina pelkästään hyvä asia."

"Ei hallitsijan", Isildur korjasi. "Hän oli jo ohittanut meidät, kun Oron huomattiin. Se oli Zigûr, velho Mairon. Hän pysähtyi ja käski sotilasta pidättämään Oronin. Siinä vaiheessa ajattelin, että on parasta, että me Failon kanssa lähdemme menemään. Pystyttekö te auttamaan, häntä, isä?"

"Sauron", Amandil totesi kuin itsekseen. Elendil ei sanonut mitään.

"Sauron", Isildur myönsi isoisänsä mieliksi. Amandil oli pitkään ollut vakuuttunut, että Mairon oli todellisuudessa paha maia, Morgothin palvelija, josta kerrottiin Berenin ja Lúthienin tarinassa. Haltiat olivat sen hänelle aikoinaan paljastaneet, sen tarkemmin Amandil ei suostunut asiasta kertomaan suojellakseen sukuaan, ja todisteita hänellä ei ollut. Isildur ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Tämä oli toinen kerta, kun hän oli nähnyt velhon, eikä Mairon näyttänyt pahan ruumiillistumalta saati siltä, että kykenisi muuttumaan sudeksi tai vampyyriksi. Sikäli kun Isildur tiesi, haltiat olivat saattaneet keksiä tarinan vain Maironin mustamaalaamiseksi. Mutta Amandil oli asiasta kovin varma.

"Pystytteko te auttamaan häntä, _ada_?" toisti Isildur kysymyksen. Hän oli vaihtanut sindariin, niin kuin he usein tekivät kodin seinien suojassa.

"Tunnistiko hän sinut?" kysyi Elendil vastakysymyksen. "Tunnistiko Sauron sinut?"

"En tiedä. Ei kai! Tai mistä minä tiedän. Hän on nähnyt minut vain kerran, silloin kun matkustimme Armenelosiin tapaamaan kuningasta. Hän tuskin edes kiinnitti minuun huomiota. Mutta jos Oron kertoi, keitä hänen mukanaan oli, se tulee kyllä selville."

Elendil nousi seisomaan. Korokkeella seistessään hän oli pitkä ja uljas, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli neuvoton. "Mitä me teemme, isä?" hän sanoi, kääntyen Amandilin puoleen.

Amandil hymyili jälleen. "Me menemme kumartamaan kuninkaalle. Sen jälkeen katsotaan, ottaako hän asian puheeksi. Jos ei, on parempi olla hiljaa. Tämä on omaksi parhaaksesi, poika!" hän kivahti, kun Isildur aloitti vastalauseen. "Ajat ovat mitä ovat, eikä meidän ole hyvä herättää hovin huomiota juuri nyt. Sinun on muistettava, että toimimalla oikein suojelet myös äitiäsi ja veljeäsi. Meitä epäillään jo nyt haltiasympatioista."

Isildur mietti Oronia, Failon veljeä, jota hän tuskin tunsi. Olivatko he pitäneet hänelle puhuttelun ja päästäneet kotiin? Hän ei ehtisi käydä Failon kodilla asti kysymässä, sillä hänen oli valmistauduttava kuninkaan viralliseen vastaanottoon. Sieltä hän ei voisi jäädä pois, jos hän vain voisi saada kuninkaan vakuutettua, että koko typerä puuhun kiipeäminen oli yksin hänen ideansa.

* * * * *

Linnan sisäpihalla, katoksen varjossa oli miellyttävän vilpoisaa. Suihkulähteet solisivat ja vehreät istutukset ympäröivät heitä. Seinät ja käytävät oli koristeltu taidokkaasti maalatuin kaakelein ja koristelaatoin. Rómennan ruhtinaan linnanpiha oli maineensa veroinen, mutta Isildur ei pystynyt nauttimaan häntä ympäröivästä kauneudesta. Hän seisoi vieraiden joukossa ja odoti, että airut kuuluttaisi kuningasparin saapuneeksi tervehtimään Rómennan merkkihenkilöitä.

He eivät olleet kehdanneet jättää Amandilia ja tämän perhettä kutsumatta, vaikka tämä olikin epäsuosiossa. Kuningas, tai ruhtinas Arnuzîr, tai kuka kutsuvieraslistan oli laatinutkin, oli tiennyt, että Amandililla oli vankka tukijajoukkonsa, joita he eivät tahtoneet ärsyttää. Moni vieraista tulikin lämpimästi tervehtimään Amandilin huoneen väkeä ja puristamaan vanhan miehen kättä. Sitten he tervehtivät kunnioittavasti Elendiliä ja vähän epämuodollisemmin Isilduria ja hänen veljeään Anárionia. Heidän äitinsä oli valittanut kuumuuden käyvän hänen voimilleen ja oli jättäytynyt kotiin.

Isildur yllättyi huomatessaan, että Lômibêthin vanhemmatkin olivat paikalla. Sitten hän muisti, että Lômibêth oli lähdössä hovipalvelukseen. Hänet oli valittu palvelemaan kuningatar Ar-Zimraphelia hovineitona. Muihin vieraisiin verrattuna Lômibêthin vanhemmat näyttivät vaatimattomilta ja pälyilivät hermostuneesti ympärilleen kuin olisivat joutuneet väärään paikkaan. Sitten he näkivät Amandilin, heidän ilmeensä kirkastui ja he tulivat saman tien tervehtimään. Lômibêthin perhe oli ollut vakiovieraita heidän juhlissaan, Lômin isä Nimruzimir tunsi vanhat tarut paremmin kuin kukaan, ja myöhemmin Lômikin oli seurannut isäänsä bardin tielle. Mutta maailma oli muuttunut viime vuosina, eikä Amandil ollut enää uskaltanut järjestää tarinankerrontailtoja niin kuin ennen vanhaan.

Amandil syleili Lômibêthin vanhempia kuitenkin sydämellisesti, niin kuin taukoa ei olisi ollutkaan.

"Me olemme täällä Lômibêthin takia, tietysti!" Nimruzimir selitti. "Suuri kunnia! Hän lähtee kuninkaallisen saattueen mukana Armenelosiin. Me olemme hyvästelemässä häntä ja juhlistamassa tätä suurta päivää!"

"Todellakin, suuri kunnia", totesi Amandil ja taputti Lômibêthin innostunutta isää olalle. "Tosin suuri menetys meille. Ja illanvietoillemme."

"Se on parempi näin", lausahti hiljainen nainen, joka oli Lômibêthin äiti.

Isildur ei ollut ajatellut paljon Lômibêthia viime aikoina, mutta nyt kun hän kuuli tämän olevan lähdössä kauas pääkaupunkiin ja hoviin, jonne hänellä ei ollut mitään asiaa, hän mietti asioita, joita ei ollut vielä tullut sanoneeksi Lômille. Kuten, että tällä oli kaunis ääni, kun tämä lausui Quenta Silmarillionia.

"Onko hän täällä?" Isildur puuttui keskusteluun.

Lômibêthin äiti huokaisi haikeana. "Hän on kuningattaren kanssa. Kohta seuraa hänen ensimmäinen esiintymisensä hovineitona. Voi minun pientä Morilindeani."

Morilinde oli siis Lômibêthin haltiakielinen nimi. Isildur painoi sen mieleensä. Hän kuvitteli miten tytön silmät laajenisivat, kun hän joskus yllättäisi tämän kutsumalla sillä nimellä. Jos hän nyt enää tämän päivän jälkeen näkisi koko tyttöä. Armenelos oli kaukana, ja heidän sukunsa oli kuninkaan käskystä määrätty pysymään Rómennassa.

Sitten hän muisti Oronin. Häntä hävetti, että hän oli hetkeksi vajonnut omiin kuvitelmiinsa ja kokonaan unohtanut Failon veljen ahdingon. Oliko Oronkin jossain täällä? Vankityrmässä? Hänestä tuntui äkkiä, ettei hän kestäisi enää hetkeäkään epätietoisuutta, ja oli jo lähdössä etsimään poikaa, mutta juuri silloin airut soitti torvea ja kuningas Ar-Pharazôn ilmestyi juhlavasti koristellulle parvekkeelle.

Isildur polvistui kuten kaikki muutkin sisäpihalla ja painoi päänsä Númenorin kuninkaan edessä. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki veljensä kumartuvan vakavailmeisenä isänsä vieressä. Hän käänsi päätään ja näki Amandilin katsovan häntä ja hymyilevän hiukan. Hän hymyili takaisin. Hän tiesi Amandilin kunnioittavan polvistumisellaan enemmän Elennanóren historiaa kuin nykyistä kuningasta, joka ei ollut kuunnellut hänen neuvojaan vaan karkoittanut hänet Rómennaan. He viipyivät polvistuneina varsin pitkän ajan, sitten sisäpihalle ilmestynyt Rómennan ruhtinas viittasi kädellään vieraita nousemaan ja he kaikki tekivät niin.

Nyt Isildur uskalsi katsoa parvekkeelle päin. Se oli valtava, oikeastaan eräänlainen sisäkäytävä talon seinustalla, ja sinne oli kerääntynyt koko joukko kuninkaan väkeä. Kuningas Ar-Pharazônin päätä koristi sama siipikoristeinen kypärä, jonka hän oli nähnyt jo aamulla kuninkaan ratsastaessa kaupunkiin. Mutta nyt kuninkaan yllä oli koristeellinen sininen, kultakoristeltu viitta ja kädessään hän piteli korkeaa Númenorin valtikkaa.

Isildur tajusi, ettei koskaan pääsisi niin lähelle kuningasta, että saisi mahdollisuuden anoa armoa Oronin puolesta. Jos Oron edes sellaista tarvitsi. Mistä hän tiesi, hän oli ehkä jo kotona kertomassa Failolle kuninkaallisesta seikkailustaan. Mutta Isildur ei voinut olla varma.

Kuninkaan vieressä istui suu tiukkana viivana hento ja tummahiuksinen nainen, jonka täytyi olla kuningatar, vaikka hän olikin oudon vaatimattomasti puettu. Hänen vierellään seisoi kolme hovineitoa, joista yksi oli Lômibêth. Lômi oli pukeutunut hienoon mekkoon ja hänen hiuslaitteesensa oli kiinnitetty valkoisia liljoja, ja hän katsoi suoraan Isilduriin päin.

Isildur kumarsi pienen tervehdyksen tunnistamisen merkiksi, ja Lômibêth nyökkäsi takaisin ja hymyili. Sitten kuningatar sanoi hänelle jotain ja hän kumartui uuden valtiattarensa puoleen. Hänen takanaan Isildur näki nyt velho Maironin, joka seisoi kullankeltaiseen viittaan kietoutuneena ja katseli mietteliään näköisenä pihalle kokoontunutta väkeä. Isildur käänsi katseensa äkkiä pois, häneen oli iskenyt äkillinen pelko, että velhon silmät kääntyisivät seuraavaksi hänen puoleensa ja tämä lumoaisi hänet katseellaan. Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että Lômibêth oli niin lähellä velhoa, mutta tyttö ei tuntunut välittävän. Hän näytti jo innokkaasti palvelevan kuningatartaan.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua kuninkaan seurue vetäytyi sisään ja pihalle kannettiin ruokaa ja virvokkeita. Arvuuteltiin, liittyisikö kuningaskin seuraan. Isildur päätti, että oli aika lähteä pienelle tiedusteluretkelle. Hänen tekosyynsä, jos se nyt oli edes sellainen, oli Lômibêth. Hän halusi yllättää tytön ennen kuin tämä katoaisi Armenelosiin. Ja ehkä hän saisi selville, mitä Oronille oli tapahtunut. Hän oli sen Failolle velkaa.

Rómennan linnan vartiomiehet katsoivat kysyvästi Amandiliin, kun Isildur lähestyi oviaukkoa, ja päästivät hänet sisään, kun vanha mies nyökkäsi. Isildur ei ollut kysynyt lupaa lähteä ja pohti, tiesikö Amandil, mitä hänellä oli mielessä. Luultavasti tiesi. Sellainen isoisä oli.

Linnan kiviseinäiset käytävät olivat hämärät ja sokkeloiset, eikä Isildur ollut varma, minne hänen kannattaisi suunnata. Alas sinne, missä vankeja todennäköisesti säilytettiin? Vai etsisikö hän ruhtinas Arnuzîrin ja anoisi tätä selvittämään Oronin kohtalon? Ainakaan hän ei voisi suoraan kävellä kuningattaren ovelle, se ei olisi sopivaa. Vaikka ajatus, että Lômibêth oli tällä hetkellä jossain tämän saman linnan sokkeloissa, tuntuikin kutkuttavalta.

Lopulta hän myönsi itselleen, ettei Elendilin perijä voinut hiiviskellä linnan koleilla käytävillä kuin murtovaras. Viisainta oli mennä sen henkilön tykö, jonka kanssa Oron oli viimeksi nähty. Velho Maironin.

Hänen oli myönnettävä, että ajatus tuntui hieman epämiellyttävältä. Jos mikään siitä, mitä Amandil velhosta uskoi, oli totta... Mutta hän oli nähnyt velhon aamulla, tämä ratsasti kuninkaan seurueessa ja oli lihaa ja verta niin kuin kaikki muutkin. Jos tällä Zigûrilla olikin yliluonnollisia voimia, kukaan ei ollut nähnyt hänen niitä käyttävän, ja eikö kuningaskin ollut kuuluttanut, että velhon tietämys oli tarkoitettu Númenorin kansan parhaaksi. Isildur arveli, että jos hän häiritsisi velhoa koputtamalla tämän ovelle, tämä saattaisi kyllä lyödä oven hänen edessään kiinni, mutta tuskin sentään muuttaisi häntä sammakoksi. Niinpä hän lähti etsimään velhoa.

Hän löysi nuoren samettihattupäisen pojan, ruhtinaan palveluskuntaa, joka tunnisti hänet ja lähti mielellään näyttämään hänelle mihin kuninkaan seurue oli majoitettu.

"Minä en halua häiritä kuningasta, ymmärräthän. Minulla on yksityistä asiaa Zigûrille."

"Tottakai, prinssi Isildur", poika kumarteli ja viittoi häntä eteenpäin. "Heidät kaikki on majoitettu merisiipeen."

Isildur kurtisti kulmiaan, kun poika kutsui häntä prinssiksi, mikä hän ei todellakaan ollut, paitsi ehkä niiden uskollisten mielestä, jotka pitivät Amandilin menettämää ruhtinaanarvoa vääryytenä. Mutta sellaisia asioita oli väärin kuuluttaa, kun kuningas oli vierailulla.

Lopulta he saapuivat tummaksi maalattujen puuovien luo. Oven molemmilla puolilla seisoi kuninkaan tunnuksia kantava vartija. Heillä oli sekä keihäät, että vyöllään miekat koristeellisissa huotrissa. He tivasivat, millä asialla Isildur oli, ja kerrankin pojalla oli järkeä olla kutsumatta häntä prinssiksi.

"Tämä on Isildur, Elendilin poika, herra. Hän tahtoo nähdä velho Maironin. Hänellä on asiaa kunnioitetulle Zigûrille."

Vartijat vilkaisivat toisiaan. Heidän ilmeensä nähtyään Isildur oli varma, että hänen sukunsa maine tunnettiin edelleen Armenelosissa asti, eikä missään hyvässä valossa.

"Etsin ystävääni, siinä kaikki", hän selitti. "Aamulla tapahtui valitettava välikohtaus Rómennaan vievällä tiellä. Tulin pyytämään anteeksi ja varmistamaan ettei ystävälleni seuraa mitään ikävää minun keksimästäni tempauksesta. Ehkä Zigûr tietää, mikä on asian laita."

Vartijat katsoivat jälleen toisiaan, sitten toinen nyökkäsi ja toinen avasi oven ja hävisi sisemmälle huoneistoon. Ovi painettiin kiinni Isildurin edessä. Häntä viitattiin odottamaan.

Ruhtinaan pikku poikapalvelija oli selvästi innoissaan. Odottiko hän näkevänsä kohta velhon, vai oliko Isildurin tapaaminen yksistään saanut pojan noin täpinöihinsä? Hän hyppelehti paikoillaan, eikä välittänyt vaikka vartija loi häneen kiukkuisia katseita. Isilduria huvitti. Tämä oli suuri päivä Rómennassa. Ruhtinaan hovissa oli harvoin näin paljon arvovieraita. Sitten hän vakavoitui, sillä jos hyvin kävi, hän näkisi kohta Maironin ja hänen olisi pidettävä puolustuspuhe Oronin puolesta.

Ovi avautui, Isildur suoristautui, mutta vartija se vain palasi. Nyt hän päästi Isildurin ovesta tarkastettuaan, että tämä oli jättänyt aseensa vieraille varattuun säilytykseen ja kehotti seuraamaan. Poika yritti ängetä mukaan, mutta ovi painettiin tylysti hänen nenänsä edestä kiinni.

Käytävän loppupäässä olevat huoneet oli selvästi varattu kuninkaalle ja kuningattarelle, sillä molempien ovien edessä seisoi vahdissa kuninkaallisen kaartin mies. He eivät menneet sinne asti. Puolivälissä pitkää käytävää Isilduria saattanut vartija koputti eräälle varsin mitäänsanomattomalle ovelle. Ovi avautui, ja mitä kummallisinta, sen avasi Oron. Isildur hämmästyi niin, ettei saanut sanaa suustaan.

Kun hän näki Oronin asun, Isildur ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä, mistä oikein oli kyse. Aamuiset arkivaatteet olivat vaihtuneet pellavaiseen koristekirjailtuun tunikaan, pussihousuihin ja violettiin puolipituiseen viittaan. Oronin luonnonkiharaa tukkaa peitti samantyylinen pussimainen samettilakki kuin Rómennan ruhtinaan hovipojalla, ja hetken Isildur kuvitteli, että Oron oli naamioitunut palvelijaksi päästäkseen livahtamaan linnasta. Oron ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä hänet nähdessään, hänelle oli varmaan kerrottu, kuka oli tulossa.

"Mitä ihmettä, Oron?" sai Isildur sanottua.

Tämä säpsähti. "Olen Imrahil. Se on oikea nimeni."

Isildur nyökkäsi hajamielisesti. Olkoon sitten Imrahil, se oli varmaan parempi täällä. "Olen ollut huolissani koko päivän. Pelkäsin, että olit joutunut vaikeuksiin minun takia sen jälkeen, kun he näkivät meidät. Mitä tämä oikein on, Or-... Imrahil? Olet pukeutunut kuin hovipoika. Tule, lähdetään täältä." Nyt kun hän oli löytänyt Oronin, hän halusi vain pois. Hänen ei tarvinnut nähdä velhoa.

"Minä olen hovipoika. Minä pääsen Armenelosiin! Hän nimitti minut palvelijakseen, ja kuningas vahvisti sopimuksen, ja me lähdemme huomenna. Siitä aamuisesta seikkailusta tulikin sellainen onnenpotku minulle!"

Isildur tuijotti ystävänsä pikkuveljeä, jonka oli aina kuvitellut seuraavan veljensä jalanjälkiä Elendilille laivanrakentajaksi. Ja nyt Oron puhui kuin olisi aina haaveillut urasta Númenorin kuninkaan hovissa.

"Kuka nimitti? Mitä sinä nyt puhut? Ethän sinä ole koskaan ollut kiinnostunut lähtemään Rómennasta."

" _Hän_ , Isildur. Zigûr. Minusta tulee hänen kamaripalvelijansa, hän sanoi etsineensä pitkään ja että minä olen juuri oikea henkilö siihen tehtävään."

Isildur veti henkeä. Oron puhui ihan hulluja. Hän koetti etsiä vastausta Oronin silmistä. Oliko häntä uhkailtu? Oliko hän panttivankina? Vai oliko velho jotenkin lumonnut hänet?

"Imrahil", hän sanoi lopulta. He seisoivat yhä ovensuussa. Sisu kasvoi hänen sisällään. "Onko velho siellä? Minulla on hänelle pari sanaa sanottavana."

Oron, tai Imrahil, tai miten häntä nyt pitikin kutsua, kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. "Hän ei ole täällä." Mutta hän antoi Isildurin astua peremmälle huoneeseen. Vartija jäi oven ulkopuolelle, mistä Isildur oli tyytyväinen.

Vierashuoneessa oli katoksella varustettu vuode, takka ja sen ääressä ja kaksi isoa nojatuolia. Ne olivat tyhjät. Silti hänellä oli painostava tunne tarkkailun kohteena olemisesta. Isildurin teki mieli vetäistä vuoteen peittävät verhot auki, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Sen sijaan hän tarttui Oronia olkapäästä ja ravisteli häntä.

"Herää, Oron! Et sinä minnekään pääkaupunkiin halua lähteä! Tämä ei ole ollenkaan sinun tapaistasi. En tiedä, mitä he ovat puhuneet sinulle, mutta harkitse nyt vielä. Me voidaan lähteä täältä nyt, ja sinä menet kotiisi Failon ja äitisi luo, ja jos tulee seurauksia, niin minä huolehdin niistä."

Oron hymyili apeasti. "Sinä et edes tunne minua. Miten voit sanoa, mitä minä haluan ja mitä en? Tämä päivä on elämäni merkittävin päivä, ja sinä haluat, että minä palaan kotiin ja unohdan suuren tilaisuuden, joka minulle tarjoutui. Täällä on muitakin Rómennasta, jotka lähtevät hovipalvelukseen."

Oli turha väitellä Oronin kanssa. Mutta kaikki ei ollut kunnossa, ajatteli Isildur. Siinä kun Lômibêthin perhe oli anonut hovipalveluspaikkaa tyttärelleen jo vuotta aiemmin, velho oli valinnut Oronin itselleen hetken mielijohteesta, kun tämä oli tupsahtanut hänen eteensä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Isildurin selkää. Entä jos velho oli se, jonka Amandil sanoi hänen olevan? Hän ei ollut ehtinyt varoittaa Oronia.

"Sinä et tiedä kaikkea, Imrahil", hän sanoi painottaen adûnaicinkielistä nimeä pojan mieliksi.

"Tiedän riittävästi!" Oron puuskahti. "Minä tapasin kuninkaankin! Uskotko, minä vannoin hänelle valan. Lupasin palvella häntä. Ja häntä minä palvelenkin, kun palvelen Zigûria. Velho Mairon kertoi minulle, että hän on edelleen kuninkaan vanki, hän ei saa poistua Númenorista, mutta hän on hyväksynyt sen. Kuningas antaa hänelle palvelijoita, jotta hän voisi tehdä asioita Lännen maan hyväksi. Miksi minä en saisi olla mukana tässä kaikessa? Kadehditko sinä minua?"

Isildur pudisti päätään. Hän halusi kertoa, että Amandilin mielestä velho oli paha, itse Sauron, mutta tiesikö Oron edes niitä vanhoja tarinoita, jotka oli nykyään kielletty? Ja täällä, kaikista paikoista, hän ei uskaltanut ottaa niitä puheeksi.

"Sano veljelleni, että käyn huomenaamulla kotona hakemassa tavarani. Jospa äiti pakkaisi kaiken tarpeellisen valmiiksi. Tosin täältä saan täyden ylläpidon, en tarvitse paljoakaan."

"Oron... Imrahil. Voitko kirjoittaa minulle Armenelosista? Haluan tietää, että voit hyvin. Minä sinut tähän soppaan pistin, joten haluan olla varma, että olet tehnyt oikean päätöksen."

Oron nyökkäsi, ja vaikutti helpottuneelta, kun Isildur hyvästeli hänet ja lähti huoneesta. Hänen sulkiessaan ovea hän näki liikettä Oronin takana ja empi hetken, mutta päätti kuitenkin painaa oven perässään kiinni.

Ruhtinaan hovipoika odotti häntä merisiiven ovella ja oli edelleen mielellään näyttämässä hänelle tien ulko-ovelle.

"Sitä paitsi, jos olemme onnekkaita, voimme nähdä kuningattaren", hovipoika selitti. Hänen pitäisi palata päiväsalista valmistautumaan illalliselle näinä hetkinä."

Ajatus, että hän saisi ehkä nähdä vielä Lômibêthin, tuntui oudon houkuttavalta, ja hän pyysi poikaa kuljettamaan hänet sitä reittiä, jota arveli kuningattarenkin käyttävän.

Hänen toiveensa täytettiin. Portaikossa heitä vastaan tuli kuningattaren seurue. Tällä kertaa hovineitoja oli kuusi, ja yksi niistä oli Lômibêth. He nousivat hitaasti portaita kuningattaren jäljessä. Vartiomiehiä ei näkynyt. Isildur pysähtyi portaikon välitasanteelle ja polvistui kuningattaren eteen. Häntä saattanut hovipoika teki saman perässä. Ar-Zimraphel säikähti heidän äkillistä ilmestymistään, ja Isildur kiirehti esittelemään itsensä.

Kuningatar Zimraphel hymyili vienosti hänelle. "Amandilin pojanpoikako? Olet eksynyt juhlatilasta, huomaan."

"Kunnioitettu kuningatar, olin tapaamassa ystävääni, joka on yllättäen nimitetty velho Maironin hovipojaksi. Halusin nähdä hänet, ennen kuin hän lähte kanssanne pääkaupunkiin."

Kuningattaren silmät tutkivat häntä. "Zigûrin palvelijaksi? Sepä epätavallista."

Isildur ei uskaltanut kysyä, mitä nainen sillä tarkoitti. Hän näki, että Lômibêth katseli häntä hovineitojen joukosta. "Myös perhetuttumme Lômibêth on lähdössä Armenelosiin. Hän on teidän uusi hovineitonne. Mahtaisinko... voisinko vaihtaa hänen kanssaan pari sanaa, nyt kun kohtasimme?"

Kuningatar oli hyväntahtoinen nainen. Hän hymyili ja näytti kädellään, että Isildur sai lähestyä Lômibêthia. Muut palvelustytöt kääntyivät katsomaan ja tirskuivat.

"Päivää, Lômibêth." Viime hetkellä hän oli tajunnut vaihtaa haltiakielisen tervehdyksen adûnaiciin.

"Isildur! Yllättävää, että näen sinut täällä. Mutta onpa hauska tavata!"

"Vanhempasi ovat tuolla sisäpihalla. He ovat ylpeitä sinusta."

Lômibêth hymyili. "Minun tulee heitä ikävä. Minun tulee teitä kaikkia ikävä. Mutta minäkin olen ylpeä tästä kunniatehtävästä."

"Lômibêth", Isildur henkäisi nopeasti. "Ystäväni veli Imrahil on saanut myös paikan hovipoikana. Zigûr otti hänet palvelijakseen. Voitko katsoa hänen peräänsä?"

Pyyntö oli syntynyt spontaanisti, mutta Lômibêth näytti ymmärtävän asian vakavuuden. Hän nyökkäsi.

Kuningatar puuttui puheeseen. "Zigûr ei ole ollut kovin kiinnostunut palvelusväestä. Hän on tyytynyt aiemmin niihin, jotka mieheni on hänelle antanut."

"Zigûr voi olla pelottava", Lômibêth totesi vakavana. "Minä käyn tervehtimässä Imrahilia, kunhan velvollisuuteni antavat myöten."

Se oli parasta, mitä Isildur pystyi tekemään Failon veljen hyväksi, ja hän kiitti Lômibêthia avusta. Kuningatar komensi hovineitojensa joukon jälleen liikkeelle ja jätti Isildurin seisomaan portaikkoon. Hovipoika hänen vieressään oli yhä enemmän innoissaan päästyään näkemaan kuningattaren lähietäisydeltä. Pojasta oli ollut paljon apua. Hän kysyi pojan nimeä, se oli Îbal. Hän arveli jo osaavansa ulos ilman saattamistakin. Isildur kiitti poikaa ja antoi tälle kolikon.

"Kiitos, prinssi Isildur!" kailotti poika ja riensi omille teilleen. Onneksi kuningatar oli ehtinyt jo kuulomatkan päähän.


	3. Aikoinaan Aulen maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairon paljastaa Imrahilille henkilöllisyytensä. Muut eivät ymmärrä, miksi Imrahil yhä haluaa lähteä Armenelosiin velhon kanssa.

**Mairon**

Hän ei tehnyt asioita hetken mielijohteesta. Mikä oli siis saanut hänet poimimaan mukaansa tämän _Dúnadanin_ , tämän pojan, joka seisoi nyt vierashuoneessa hänen edessään ja pälyili hermostuneena ympäriinsä? Miksi puussa tähystänyt poika oli tuntunut aamulla niin tärkeältä, vaikka hän ei ollut kukaan? Mikä oli se outo välähdys, aivan kuin verho olisi avautunut hetkeksi ja tulevaisuus olisi näytetty hänelle, mutta niin nopeasti, ettei siitä saanut otetta? Ainoa, mistä hän oli varma, oli että poika oli ollut siellä ja että hän oli tärkeä. Mairon ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että tämä oli Erun johdatusta, eikä hän pitänyt ajatuksesta. Erulla ei ollut mitään syytä johdattaa häntä suuntaan, johon hän halusi, joten poika oli hyvin todennäköisesti _este_.

Hänen olisi viisasta tappaa poika, ja silti hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä, sillä hän oli utelias. Voisiko hän käyttää hyväkseen Erun asettamaa estettä, jos poika nyt sellainen oli? Ehkä pojan kohtalo oli muokattavissa, niin että esteestä tulisikin voiton välikappale? Väläys tulevaisuudesta oli kertonut hänelle sen olevan mahdollista. Sota oli raivonnut hänen ympärillään, mutta hän oli tahtonut pojan olevan siellä sinä päivänä. Poika ei ollut uhka. Ei, jotenkin hän antoi toivon lopullisesta voitosta. Se hänelle oli paljastettu.

Poika pälyili ympärilleen pelko silmissään, sillä hän ei nähnyt Maironia, vaikka tiesi velhon olevan huoneessa. Velho, Zigûr, niin nämä Númenóren ihmiset häntä omalla kielellään kutsuivat. Se sopi hänelle, niin kauan kuin he lausuivat sanan kunnioitus ja ihmetys äänessään. Keski-Maan haltiat nimittivät häntä kammo-olennoksi, Lännen väki väänsi hänen nimensä Sauroniksi – hän oli mieluummin velho Mairon. Ja kun ihmiset sanoivat velho, he eivät voineet olla ajattelematta taikuutta.

Niinpä hän palkitsi pojan odotukset luopumalla näkymättömyydestään ja ilmestymällä tämän eteen kaikessa mahtavuudessaan. Poika säpsähti, sitten jähmettyi aloilleen, hänen silmänsä suurina kuin lautaset.

Oli kiehtovaa katsella, miten ihmiset reagoivat siihen, mitä he kutsuivat taikuudeksi. Kun he tajuavat, että maailmassa on ylimääräinen taso, heiltä aiemmin salattu, he häkeltyvät. He tajuavat oman pienuutensa ja useimmat lankeavat maahan silkasta kauhusta ja kunnioituksesta.

Niin poikakin teki. Hänen oli turha hävetä pelkoaan, sillä niin oli polvistunut myös itse Númenorin kuningas Ar-Pharazôn Maironin edessä, kun hän oli ensi kerran näyttänyt hänelle välähdyksen henkien maailmasta. Toki he olivat olleet silloin visusti kahden kesken; julkisesti kuningas ei ikinä polvistuisi kenenkään edessä. Ja aivan kuten aiemmin kuninkaalle, Mairon sanoi samat rauhoittavat sanat tälle pojalle, jonka nimen hän nyt muisti olevan Imrahil:

"Nouse toki ylös. Olen velho, mutta en sentään jumala."

Imrahil totteli, painoi katseensa lattiaan ja puristi käsiään yhteen. Hänen äänensä värisi, kun hän kuiskasi: "Herra, pystyttekö te muuttumaan näkymättömäksi?"

Se oli hyvä kysymys, ja joskus toiste Mairon olisi mielellään käynyt pitkän filosofisen keskustelun aiheesta. Enemmänkin siinä oli kyse muodon pudottamisesta, tasojen pyöräyttämisestä; hänen mestarinsa oli joskus nauraen kutsunut sitä hänen silmänkääntötempukseen. Mutta ainoa, joka ymmärsi hänen ajatuksiaan, oli kaukana poissa, eikä nuori Dúnadan ollut kysynyt kysymystään kuullakseen hänen pohdintojaan materian ja havaitsemisen luonteesta. Hän kysyi, koska halusi kuulla nähneensä väärin. Pojan maailma oli järkkynyt, ja hän tarrautui viimeisiin ohuisiin säikeisiin, jotka pitelivät häntä tutussa ja turvallisessa todellisuudessa kiinni.

Ne säikeet oli aika katkaista.

"Kyllä, kun tarve vaatii. Kuten sanoin, en halunnut hänen näkevän minua."

_Hän_ oli tietysti Isildur, Amandilin pojanpoika, joka oli hetkeä aikaisemmin lähtenyt huoneesta. Ja siinä oli toinen kummallinen yhteensattuma. Pojalla oli joku yhteys Amandilin huoneeseen. Amandiliin, joka oli ensimmäisenä númenorilaisista arvannut hänen oikean henkilöllisyytensä. Amandiliin, jonka pelkkä nimikin jo edusti kaikkea sitä, mitä Mairon vihasi.

Ja nyt hänen röyhkeä pojanpoikansa ilmestyy Maironin ovelle hakemaan hänelle annettua palvelijaa takaisin, vieläpä vaatimaan audienssia! _Sinä et tiedä kaikkea_ , niin Isildur oli varoittanut poikaa aivan äsken, hänen ovellaan!

"Minä tiedän, mitä hän halusi kertoa sinulle", Mairon totesi, koska Imrahil ei selvästikään enää uskaltanut avata suutaan. "Hän kertoo sen sinulle huomenna, kun menet hakemaan tavaroitasi. Joko hän, tai vanha ukko Amandil. Joten on parempi, että kuulet sen minulta."

"Kuulen minkä?" kysyi poika, ääni vieläkin vapisten ja nypläsi uuden hienon tunikansa hihansuuta.

Mairon ei heti vastannut. Kestäisikö poika totuuden? Uskoisiko hän?

Hänen ajatuksensa palasivat yli kymmenen vuoden taakse, päivään, jolloin Amandil oli yhyttänyt hänet palatsin käytävällä, tarttunut kauluksesta ja retuuttanut sivuhuoneeseen. Se oli julkea hyökkäys, ja hän oli aseeton, tietysti, hänhän oli kuninkaan vanki. Amandil oli painanut hänet nöyryyttävästi selkä seinää vasten ja sylkäissyt vasten hänen kasvojaan.

"Sinä olet Sauron, Morgothin palvelija", Amandil huusi kasvot loistaen tekopyhää vihaa. Maironin ei tarvinnut kysyä, keneltä vanhus oli saanut tietonsa. Vain haltiat tiesivät tällaisia asioita, ja heidän suullaan Amandil nyt puhui. Hänellä oli jokin keino olla haltioihin salaa yhteydessä, oli Mairon silloin ymmärtänyt.

Amandil katsoi häntä uhmakkaasti ja ote kauluksesta tiukkeni. "Tapa minut, jos haluat. Se vain todistaa väitteeni oikeaksi. Olen kertonut tietoni kuninkaalle ja pojalleni. Jos en palaa, he tietävät miksi."

Silloin Mairon nauroi, vaikka Amandilin ote kuristi häntä ja sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään. "Luuletko, ettei kuningas tiedä?"

Ne sanat mursivat Amandilin vastarinnan. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja hänen vihansa muuttui epätoivoksi, kun hän tajusi totuuden Maironin sanoissa. Ehkä jokin kuninkaan lausuma sana, kun hän oli kertonut uutistaan, näyttäytyi nyt uudella tavalla. Ehkä kuningas ei ollut ollut niin järkyttynyt kuin olisi kuulunut olla. Hitaasti Amandil perääntyi ovelle pelon ottaessa miehessä valtaa.

"Hyökkäys aseetonta miestä vastaan ei ole kovin jaloa, Amandil", hän sanoi kylmällä äänellä. "Kuningas tietää hyvin, kuka olen, ja hän arvostaa lahjojani ja apuani. Toisin kuin _eldar_ , joiden kanssa vehkeilet. Kerro vielä sekin, miten pidät heihin yhteyttä?"

Silloin Amandil kääntyi ja pakeni. Mairon oli tietysti vaatinut Amandilin kuolemaa maanpetturina, mutta kuningas ei ottanut käskyjä vastaan vangeiltaan ja tässä asiassa Maironin neuvoja ei kuunneltu. Ar-Pharazôn oli liian hellämielinen entistä ystäväänsä kohtaan. Niinpä hän vain erotti Amandilin neuvostostaan ja karkotti Rómennaan. Hänen vakoojansa seurasivat tietysti siitä lähtien Amandilin liikkeitä, mutta koskaan tätä ei saatu kiinni yhteydenpidosta haltioiden kanssa.

Mairon palasi muistoistaan Rómennan ruhtinaan linnan vierashuoneeseen, jossa hänen uusi hovipoikansa tuijotti häntä peläten hänen seuraavia sanojaan.

"Olin aikoinaan Aulen maia", hän sanoi ja seurasi pojan reaktiota, kun tämä oivalsi, mitä hän tarkoitti. Poika oli taas lankeamassa maahan, mutta Mairon pysäytti tämän kädellään. "Mutta nyt palvelen kuningastanne Ar-Pharazônia, ihmisten kuningasta. Autan häntä johtamaan Númenorin kansan suuruuteen. Olen nähnyt sen. Ja sinulle, Imrahil, on varattu oma vaatimaton osasi tässä kaikessa, jos haluat."

Nyt hän ei estellyt, kun poika heittäytyi maahan. Vapiseva ääni sanoi: "Herra, minä vannoin jo kuninkaalle valan. Niin kauan kuin te palvelette häntä, minä palvelen teitä. Teen sen minkä osaan. Käskekää vain, ja minä teen, herra."

Mairon olisi mielellään lopettanut keskustelun siihen, mutta Isildurin huoli toveristaan pakotti hänet jatkamaan. Isildur, joka oli niin niin raivostuttavan oikeamielisenä käynyt hänen ovellaan. Näkivätkö nämä ihmiset edes, kuinka haltiaveri hehkui näissä Earendilin perillisissä? Haltiaveri ja pahempikin, lihaksi tulleen maian veri. Mairon ei voinut ajatella hirveämpää pyhäinhäväistystä kuin se, että ammoin eräs maia oli sekoittanut verensä ja henkensä näihin alempiarvoisiin olentoihin. Sen näki Ar-Pharazônissa, sen näki Amandilissa, ja erityisen selvästi sen näki Isildurissa.

Hän ei antaisi noiden sekasikiöiden sotkea hänen suunnitelmaansa.

Hän odotti, että poika nousi seisomaan, laittoi kädet tyynnyttäväksi tarkoitetulla elleellä tämän hartioille ja totesi, että he olivat samanmittaiset. Hän näki omien silmiensä valon heijastuvan pojan silmistä.

"Isildur kertoo sinulle huomenna, että minulla on ollut muitakin nimiä. Pahoja nimiä, haltioiden antamia nimiä. He kutsuivat minua Sauroniksi, koska palvelin Melkoria. Paljon siitä, mitä he sanovat, on vääristeltyä. Sinun on syytä tietää tämä."

"Melkor", sanoi Imrahil pienellä äänellä. Mairon ei päästänyt pojan katsetta vajoamaan. Hänestä tuntui, että kaikki olisi kiinni siitä, mitä poika sanoisi seuraavaksi.

"Mutta eikö hän ollut se, jonka _valar_ heittivät Ardan ulkopuolelle?" poika kysyi, ja Mairon värähti tahtomattaankin muistaessaan henkivaltojen vihan sinä kauheana aikana.

"Kyllä", hän sanoi melkein tylysti, hän ei voinut äänensävylleen nyt mitään. "Se oli kauan sitten."

Hän vapautti pojan otteestaan ja odotti. Poika huokasi syvään. "Minä uskon kuninkaan viisauteen. Hän luottaa teihin, ja hän katsoo, että olette meidän puolellanne. Miksi minä sitten ajattelisin toisin?"

Mairon nyökkäsi. Helpotuksen tunne täytti hänet. Poika suostuisi hänen palvelijakseen. Hän ei vielä tiennyt, mitä hän pojalla tekisi, mutta jossain vaiheessa hän tietäisi senkin.

"Kerro minulle Isildurista", hän pyysi, sillä outo yhteensattuma häiritsi edelleen häntä. "Oletteko läheisiäkin?"

**~~Oron~~ Imrahil**

Hän luuli, ettei saisi unta sinä yönä, mutta sitten hän heräsi, ja oli aamu. Hetken uni sekoittui vielä valveeseen hänen päässään, aalto vyöryi hänen ylitseen ja hän painui veden alle, mutta outoa kyllä hän ei pelännyt eikä kamppaillut vastaan, vaikka putosi, putosi syvyyteen. Sitten hän säpsähti kunnolla hereille, näki pylvässängyn verhot ympärillään ja muisti, missä oli.

Hän veti verhot syrjään ja nousi istumaan vuoteen laidalle sydän pamppaillen, mutta velhosta ei näkynyt merkkiäkään. Hän oli yhä pukeutunut kallisarvoisiin vaatteisiin, jotka hänelle oli eilen valittu. Hän muisti vannoneensa uskollisuutta kuninkaalle ja velholle. _Olin Aulen maia_. Velhon sanat jyskyttivät hänen päässään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä olla uskomatta Zigûria, joka osasi muuttua näkymättömäksi. Se tarkoitti, että se toinenkin asia oli totta. _Melkorin palvelija_. Sen, joka tunnettiin vanhoissa taruissa Morgothina. Kaikkein pahin.

"Mihin minä olen oikein sekaantunut", hän huokasi itsekseen, niin kuin hänen vanha minänsä Oron olisi sanonut. Mutta osa hänestä hehkui odotusta ja jännitystä ja oli ylpeä, että juuri hänet oli valittu, vaikkakin sattuman kautta. Nyt hän oli Imrahil, velhon palvelija. Hänestä tulisi suurempi kuin Isildur.

Hän muisti velhon luovuttaneensa huoneensa hänen käyttöönsä ja lähteneen. Silti hänen oli pakko käydä läpi huoneen jokainen nurkka varmistuakseen, ettei velho seisonut siellä näkymättömänä häntä katsellen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä velho oli yönsä viettänyt. Tarvitsivatko henkiolennot unta?

Ovelle koputettiin. Imrahil säpsähti, mutta se olikin vain palvelija, joka toi aamiaista. Tarjoittimella oli leikkeleitä, juustoa, lämmin sämpylä, keitetty kananmuna ja hedelmäsalaattia. Oliko se tosiaan vasta eilen, kun hän oli syönyt aamiaista omassa kodissaan, ja Isildur oli ilmestynyt paikalle ja johdattanut hänet seikkailuun, joka oli johtanut tänne. Kuninkaan luo - ja velhon. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta velho Maironia. Miten tämä oli tutkinut häntä oudoilla kullankeltaisilla silmillään, pitänyt käsiään hänen olkapäillään. Ja se voima, joka hänestä säteili. Imrahil ei ollut osannut edes kuvitella sellaista. Häntä pelotti, sillä sen voiman kohtaaminen oli muuttanut hänen elämänsä, eikä hän tiennyt mihin suuntaan.

Hänen oli aika lähteä hakemaan tavaroitaan ja valmistautua kuninkaan seurueen paluumatkaan.

* * * * *

Kaikki kävi juuri niin kuin velho oli sanonut. Kun hän avasi kotinsa oven, pöydän ääressä äidin ja Failon vieressä istuivat Isildur ja Amandil, ja kaikkien silmät kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Imrahil mutisi tervehdyksen ja kumarsi vieraille. Sitten äiti ja Failo pinkaisivat seisomaan ja tuntuivat kilpailevan siitä, kumpi saisi halata häntä ensin. Äiti ehti ensin. Hän rutisti Imrahilia niin kuin tämä olisi ollut kauankin poissa ja toisti hänen kotinimeään. Kun äiti vetäytyi pois, hänen silmissään oli kyyneleitä. Seuraavaksi Failo kaappasi hänet veljelliseen halaukseen. Imrahil pyristeli irti.

"Älkää nyt viitsikö. Kaikki on hyvin. Loistavasti. Minä lähden Armenelosiin."

"Me kuulimme", sanoi äiti vakavana ja nyökkäsi Isilduriin päin. "Mitä hassutusta tämä on, Oron?"

"Pakottavatko ne sinut johonkin, veli?" Failo kysyi ja hieroi partaansa hermostuneena. "Isildur sanoi, että olit kuin lumottu."

"Eivät pakota!" huudahti Imrahil järkyttyneenä. "Mitä sinä oikein puhut?"

"Voit kertoa meille kaiken", äiti lisäsi rauhallisella äänellään. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi, että Imrahilin pitäisi vähän hillitä äänensävyään. "Sinun ei tarvitse mennä sinne takaisin. Kaikki kyllä järjestyy, me autamme sinua." Hän viittasi pöydän ääressä istuviin vieraisiin. "Amandililla on vaikutusvaltaa."

"Mikä saa teidät luulemaan, että minä en halua mennä sinne takaisin?" ihmetteli Imrahil. "Minä haluan mennä. Äiti, minä tapasin kuninkaan ja vannoin hänelle uskollisuutta! Minut on valittu!"

"Mutta mihin?" puuttui Amandil keskusteluun. Hänen paksut kulmakarvansa kurtistuivat, kun hän tutkiskeli Imrahilia.

"Velhon palveluskuntaan! Eikö Isildur muka kertonut teille sitäkin?"

"Puhuttele vanhempiasi kunnioittavammin!" äiti komensi. "Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa, Oron?"

"Ja kutsukaa minua Imrahiliksi! Hovissa kaikki käyttävät adûnaicinkielisiä nimiä!"

"Paitsi Mairon, tietysti", Amandil totesi, ja ajatus näytti suuresti huvittavan vanhaa miestä. Sitten hän taas vakavoitui. "On asioita, joita sinun täytyy tietää uudesta isännästäsi."

Äiti vajosi istumaan ja purskahti itkuun. Imrahil ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Failo kietoi käsivartensa äidin ympärille ja rauhoitteli tätä. Imrahil kääntyi katsomaan Isilduria, joka tuijotti häntä haastavasti, niin kuin hän olisi itse saanut aikaan koko kohtauksen.

"Älkää nyt viitsikö", Imrahil huokasi. "Kuningas luottaa häneen, ja hän on luvannut auttaa Númenoria. Ja hänellä on kykyjä..."

"Kertoiko hän sinulle oikean nimensä?" kysyi Amandil haastavasti. "Kertoiko hän, kuka hän on?"

Imrahilia ei olisi huvittanut olla enää vanhan miehen kuulusteltavana, mutta äidin takia hän keräsi kärsivällisyytensä rippeet ja nyökkäsi. "Hän sanoi olevansa Lännestä. Hän sanoi olleensa Aulen maia."

Kuului särkyvän lasin kilinää. Isildur oli pudottanut juomalasinsa lattialle. Hän näytti järkyttyneeltä. Imrahil tajusi, että hän ei ollut tiennyt, tai ehkä viimeiseen asti kieltäytynyt uskomasta. Amandil sen sijaan nyökytti päätään voitonriemuisen näköisenä, kuin saatuaan viimeisen kaivatun todisteen. Äiti nyyhkytti.

"Hän on Sauron", julisti Amandil. "Hän josta taruissa kerrotaan. Morgothin palvelija."

"Hän myönsi sen", Imrahil sanoi uppiniskaisesti. "Mutta se oli kauan sitten. Hän sanoi, että hän on luvannut palvella kuningasta ja Númenoria."

"Hän myönsi sen?" kysyi Amandil yllättyneenä.

"Hän sanoi, että parempi että kuulen sen häneltä kuin teiltä."

"Vai niin", sanoi Amandil ja vajosi ajatuksiinsa.

Failo tuli seisomaan hänen eteensä silmät hehkuen. "Nyt sinä olet kyllä sotkeutunut vähän liian isoon juttuun, veli. Onhan sinulla hienot hovivaatteet ja kaikki, mutta kuuntele nyt itseäsi. Olet aina viihtynyt Rómennassa. Sinun piti seurata minua telakalle töihin. Nyt sinä puhut kuninkaasta ja velhosta, joka osoittautuu henkiolennoksi ja pahan valan palvelijaksi, ja sinä aiot ryhtyä hänen hovipojakseen! Miksi ihmeessä, Oron?"

Imrahil sanoi ensimmäisen asian, joka tuli hänen mieleensä. "Hän on jännittävä."

"Oliko hän jännittävä, kun hän vangitsi Berenin?" haastoi Failo häntä. Imrahil puristi huulensa yhteen ja pudisti päätään. Kielletyista taruista ei saanut puhua. Sitä paitsi tuntui mahdottomalta ajatella, että velho Mairon olisi sama kuin niiden tarujen Sauron. Vääristelyä, velho oli sanonut.

"Hän osaa lumota olentoja, ottaa heidät valtaansa", Amandil lausui. "Oletko varma, ettet kuitenkin ole lumouksen alla? Eihän hän ole antanut sinulle mitään taikaesinettä? Se voisi olla millainen tahansa. Jokin sormus, esimerkiksi."

Imrahil alkoi toden totta kyllästyä tähän keskusteluun. Miksi toiset eivät uskoneet, että hän oli iloinen uskomattomasta onnenpotkustaan, joka oli johdattanut hänet kuninkaan hoviin ja velhon luo! "En ole saanut häneltä mitään, en minkäänlaista taikakalua. Nämä vaatteetkin ovat kuninkaan hovimestarin minulle valitsemat. Uskokaa nyt, tämä on ihan oma päätökseni."

"Päätöksesi ja kohtalosi on omasi, siltä se todella alkaa näyttää", Amandil mutisi ja nousi lähteäkseen. Mutta Isildur jäi sinnikkäästi istumaan.

"Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi Imrahilille, tai ehkä tämän äidille, joka oli saanut lopultakin nyyhkytyksensä lakkaamaan. "Tämä kaikki on minun syytäni. Jos en olisi saanut sitä typerää ideaa mennä katsomaan kuninkaan saattuetta, tätä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Jos vain voin tehdä jotain..."

Imrahil loi veljensä ystävään synkän katseen. "Voit koettaa saada nämä muut uskomaan, että minä en on minkään lumouksen vallassa. Minä todella haluan tätä. Minusta tuntuu, että tämä on kohtaloni."

Imrahil vetäytyi takahuoneeseen pakkaamaan vähiä tavaroitaan. Keskustelu alkoi toden teolla tympiä häntä. Amandil oli pelotellut jutuillaan äidin itkuun. Hyvä on, Zigûrilla oli mahtavia voimia. Mutta siksi juuri kuningas oli hakenut hänet Númenoriin. Velho oli heidän puolellaan. Hänen avullaan Númenorista tulisi suurempi kuin mikään muu valtakunta Ardan historiassa, ja Imrahil tiesi nyt, että hän halusi olla osa sitä kaikkea. Hän ei pelännyt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oron haluaa, että häntä kutsutaan tästä eteenpäin hänen adûnaicinkielisellä nimellään Imrahil. Kirjoittaja yrittää muistaa tämän myös, mutta Isildur ja hänen perheensä ajattelevat häntä edelleen Oronina.


	4. Kaipaus ja toivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amandil päättää, että Isildurin on aika tietää perheen suuri salaisuus. Isildur kohtaa haltioita, ainakin melkein.

**Isildur**

Paluumatkalla kotiin Isildur ja Amandil eivät juuri puhuneet, varsinkaan siitä, mitä olivat Failon kotona kuulleet. Isildur näki isoisän hartioiden asennosta ja ilmeestä, että tämä oli vihainen. Heidän kotinsa oli Rómennan toisella laidalla, sataman luota nousevassa rinteessä, joten kävelyyn meni jonkin aikaa, vaikka Amandililla olikin selvästi kiire päästä perille. Eilinen helle oli vaihtunut miellyttävämpään lämpöön, raikas merituuli puhalsi ja lokit kaartelivat heidän ympärillään kailottaen. Yleensä tällaisina päivinä Isildurin mieli teki lähteä purjehtimaan, mutta nyt hän ei osannut nauttia ihanasta kesäpäivästä. Kun he viimein saapuivat kotiin, isä odotti heitä jo pylväikköpihalla. Isildur valmistautui läksytykseen, jonka tiesi odottavan häntä perillä. Vasta kun Amandil viimein avasi suunsa, hän tajusi, ettei isoisä ollutkaan vihainen hänelle.

"Se kirottu Sauron! Aina askeleen edellä! Hän on onnistunut jotenkin kietomaan Igmilinzilin pojan pauloihinsa. Poika on lähdössä Armenelosiin, toden totta! Hän on kuulemma velhon palvelija nyt!"

He seisoivat kolmisin sisäpihalla, talo ympäröi heitä joka puolella, uskollinen vartija seisoi ovella eikä kuuloetäisyydellä voinut olla ketään muuta kuin korkeintaan hänen äitinsä ja veljensä; silti Isildurista tuntui epämiellyttävältä, että isoisä puhui velhosta noin kovia sanoja. Jos joku kuulisi, sitä voitaisiin pitää loukkauksena kuninkaalle, jonka suojeluksesta velho nautti.

"Oliko poika lumottu?" kysyi Elendil huolestuneena.

"Ei minun nähdäkseni. Vain... lumoutunut. Tiedäthän mitä _noldor_ kertovat, Sauron voi olla halutessaan hyvin viehättävä."

Elendil huokasi. "Kunpa kuninkaamme kuulisi sanasi ja vielä uskoisi niiden totuuden. Minusta alkaa tuntua, että hänkin on lumoutunut."

Isildurin helpotukseksi Amandil laittoi sormen huulilleen ja keskeytti isän epäkunnioittavat sanat.

"Ei nyt", Amandil sanoi pojalleen jo lauhtuneena. "On parempi, ettet sano tuollaista vielä ääneen, et edes täällä. Jos joku meistä joskus joutuu syytteeseen maanpetoksesta, se joku olkoon minä."

"Enkä pidä siitä", Elendil jatkoi kääntyen poikansa puoleen, "että sinä hiivit Rómennan palatsin käytävillä ystävääsi etsien. Sauron olisi voinut olla siellä."

"Mutta ei ollut", ei Isildur voinut olla sanomatta. "Minä olin velkaa sen Failolle. Olin sotkenut meidät kaikki tähän..."

"Tietääkö Sauron, että se olit juuri sinä?" isä kysyi tiukkana. "Sillä jos hän tietää..."

"En tiedä", sanoi Isildur samaan aikaan kuin hänen isoisänsä lausui: "Kyllä tietää."

Sekä Isildur että hänen isänsä jäivät tuijottamaan Amandilia. "Mitä?"

"Muistatko, Isildur, Oronin sanat? _Hän sanoi, että parempi että kuulen sen häneltä kuin teiltä._ Ne kylmäsivät minua, kun kuulin ne, sillä Sauron oli odottanut meidän olevan siellä. Hän tiesi, että meillä oli Oronille kerrottavaa hänen isäntänsä alkuperästä.

"Minä yritin varottaa häntä!" huudahti Isildur, ja muisteli vierailuaan. "Mutta lopulta en uskaltanut puhua, en siellä. Nyt mietin, olisiko Oron kuunnellut, jos olisin puhunut silloin."

Elendil pudisti päätään surullisena, mutta se ei lohduttanut Isilduria. Aivan kuin kaikki hänen tekonsa tai tekemättä jättämisensä kietoisivat Oronin yhä tiukemmin velhon valtaan. Aivan kuin hän olisi sotkeutunut johonkin inhottavaan hämähäkinseittiin, ja vetänyt Failon veljen mukanaan.

"Joko Oron on kertonut heille, keiden seurassa vietti aikaa sinä aamuna, tai sitten Sauron on saanut selville vierailusi palatsiin", Amandil lausui mietteliäänä.

"Minä en pidä tästä", jyrähti Elendil. "Voiko tässä olla syy, miksi Sauron on niin kiinnostunut Oronista? Yrittääkö hän päästä meidän kimppuumme pojan kautta?"

"En voi olla ajattelematta", Amandil sanoi vakavana, "että hän haluaa pojan vakoilevan meitä."

Isildurin sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. Hän tiesi, kuinka hiuskarvan varassa oli ollut, ettei Amandilia ollut teloitettu silloin kun tämä haastoi Sauronin Armenelosissa. Jos kuningas saisi lisää todisteita entisen neuvonantajansa uskottomuudesta, vääristeltyjäkin, mihin asti hänen armonsa riittäisi? Isildurin harteilla saattoi kohta olla myös isoisänsä kohtalo. Hän vihasi seittiä, johon oli takertunut, mutta poispääsyä ei näkynyt.

Ehkä Amandil näki epätoivon pojanpoikansa katseessa, sillä hänen ilmeensä pehmeni ja hän laski kätensä rauhoittavasti Isildurin olalle. "Älä huoli, poikaseni. Kaikkea ei ole vielä menetetty. Nämä asiat tuppaavat toimimaan kahteen suuntaan. Oronista voi tulla meidän silmämme ja korvamme Sauronin huoneissa, jopa tietämättään. Hänen kauttaan olemme jo saaneet uusia vihjeitä Sauronin aikeista. Hän ei esimerkiksi näytä enää salailevan henkilöllisyyttään niin vahvasti kuin ennen. Luulen, että se paljastetaan avoimesti koko Númenorin kansalle hyvin pian. Ja siinä on meidän mahdollisuutemme. Jos saamme númenorilaiset ymmärtämään, kuka kuninkaan rinnalla seisoo, ja mitä se tarkoittaa, saamme kansan puolellemme."

Elendil säpsähti. "Puhut vallankaappauksesta."

"En puhu. Puhun vallan pelastamisesta. Parasta olisi, jos saisin Ar-Pharazôninkin silmät viimein aukeamaan."

"Mutta miten aiot tehdä sen?" huudahti Isildur, joka ei kestänyt olla enää hiljaa. "Kuningas seuraa jokaista toimeasi jo nyt. Jos aiot mennä Rómennan torille saarnaamaan, että Zigûr on oikeasti paha maia, sinut pidätetään alta aikayksikön! Eivätkä ihmiset siltikään usko sinua. En minäkään aiemmin uskonut", hän lisäsi häpeissään.

"Olet oikeassa, Isildur", isoisä totesi. "Tässä asiassa ihmiset sulkevat silmänsä totuudelta. Emme pysty tekemään mitään suoraviivaista. Jos tieto leviää, että Zigûr on Sauron, he arvaavat, että minä levitän sitä. Kovin moni muu kuin te ja muut uskotut eivät sitä tosiasiaa vieläkään tiedä, tai suostu näkemään. Paitsi tietysti itse Ar-Pharazôn, hän tietää ja luulee voivansa pitää velhon talutusnuorassaan. Kenties kuningatar Míriel tietää myös, raukkaparka. Ja nyt meidän Oronimme. Mutta on totta, että joudumme toimimaan peitellysti." Amandilin silmät alkoivat loistaa, kun suunnitelmat syntyivät hänen mielessään. "Me alamme kertoa tarinoita."

Elendil naurahti. "Beren ja Lúthien. Mitä tapahtui Tol-in-Gaurhothissa."

Isildur tunsi ne tarinat. Niitä oli lausuttu salaisissa illoissa, joihin uskolliset kokoontuivat, ne joita kutsuttiin haltiamieliksi. Mutta niiden julkisesta lausumisesta rangaistiin raipaniskuin, eikä edes Lômibêthin isä uskaltaisi uhmata sellaista rangaistusta. Runot olivat sitä paitsi sindariksi, haltioiden kielletyllä kielellä, jota osasivat enää vain uskollisimmat. He voisivat ehkä tuoda uskollisten mieliin toivoa niillä runoilla, mutta hän ei nähnyt, miten niillä saisi aikaan kansannousun.

"Mutta miten?" hän kysyi lopulta, kääntyen ensin isoisänsä puoleen. Tämä yskäisi ja katsoi tiukasti Elendiliin.

Hänen isänsä näytti äkkiä vielä pidemmältä kuin olikaan. Hänen siniset silmänsä säihkyivät kuin jalokivet, ja vasta hetken kuluttua Isildur tajusi, että isän silmissä oli kyyneleitä.

"Hyvä on", isä sanoi. "Hetki on tullut, minun on aika vihkiä sinut sukumme suurimpaan salaisuuteen. Olen pitkittänyt tätä liikaakin, sillä tiedon mukana seuraa suuri vastuu. Väärissä käsissä tämä tieto koituu meidän tuhoksemme. Mutta sinä olet Andúnien ruhtinaiden perillinen ja minun esikoispoikani, sinun kuuluu tietää, sinun kuuluu oppia."

"Oppia mitä?" Isildur kysyi kummissaan. Amandil hymyili hänelle lempeästi. Hän näytti käsittävän täysin, mistä isä puhui.

"Tule Amandilin laivalle auringon laskiessa, niin saat haltuusi oman osasi Andúnien perinnöstä", Elendil lausui mystisesti, eikä suostunut enää selittämään enempää Isildurin pyynnöistä huolimatta.

* * * * *

_Andúnie_ , se oli Amandilin laivan nimi, odotti Isilduria tutulla satamapaikallaan. Hän käveli lastauslankkua pitkin laivaan, kun aurinko laski kaupungin talojen taakse. Lyhtyjä oli jo sytytetty kantta valaisemaan valmiiksi iltaa varten. Isildurin hämmästykseksi miehistö oli valmistautumassa lähtöön. Hän ei tiennyt, että heidän oli tarkoitus lähteä purjehtimaan, ja vielä yötä vasten. Merimiehet tervehtivät häntä kunnioittavasti ja sitten isä olikin jo siinä ja viittoi häntä mukaansa.

"Purjehdimme pois satamasta, jotta saamme varmasti olla rauhassa", isä selitti. "Laskemme ankkurin sopivaan paikkaan, ja sitten kerron sinulle enemmän."

Siinä olikin kaikki, mitä Isildur sai isästään irti. Amandil oli vieläkin salamyhkäisempi. Hän puuhaili jotain kannen alla, eikä päästänyt Isilduria edes katsomaan. Niinpä hän jäi kannelle hämärtyvään iltaan, kun Elendil ohjasi isänsä laivan ulos Rómennan satamasta, ja katseli idästä nousevaa täysikuuta ja toinen toisensa jälkeen syttyviä tähtiä.

Isildur ei tiennyt oliko se hänen nimensä ansiota, mutta hän rakasti yötä. Ja juuri tällaiset yöt olivat parhaita, kun leuto länsituuli puhalsi, taivas oli pilvetön ja kuu, Ithil, heijastui läikkyvästä aallokosta. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta Tilionia, kuun kaitsijaa, ja ihmetteli yhäkin, saattoiko Zigûr todella olla samanlainen olento.

Hän käveli laivan perään ja nojautui vasten kaidetta aallokosta nauttien. He purjehtivat pohjoiseen pitkin rannikkoa. Lännessä levittäytyivät kukkulat ja niiden yllä oli tänä iltana tähdistä rakkain, Earendilin tähti, Azrubêl, ja häntä värisytti aina nähdä se, sillä se oli hänen esi-isänsä tähdeksi muuttuneena. Äkkiä Amandil oli siinä, hän oli saanut valmistelunsa kannen alla hoidettua, ja yhdessä he katsoivat tähteä, vieri vieressä seisten. Kumpikaan ei halunnut katkaista hiljaisuutta.

Kun he olivat saapuneet sopivan syrjäiseen lahteen, Elendil huusi komennon miehistölleen, purjeita alettiin kerätä kokoon ja ankkuri laskettiin. Tuuli oli tyyntymässä yöksi, ja Isildur epäili, että miehet joutuisivat soutamaan laivan takaisin satamaan. Isä tuli heidän luokseen jaettuaan miehistölle tehtävänsä ja näki heidän katselevan Earendilin tähteä.

"Silmarilin valo", Elendil lausui, ja hänen sanansa olivat kuin rukous.

"Haluaisin tietää, mitä _hän_ tuntee, kun hän katsoo tuota tähteä", Amandil virkkoi kuin itsekseen. "Mikäli hän edes uskaltaa katsoa sitä."

Isildurin ajatus palasi viime päivien tapahtumiin, hän ajatteli Oronia, jonka täytyi olla jo kuninkaan seurueen ja velhon mukana matkalla Armenelosiin. Hän katsoi kirkkaana loistavaa toivon tähteä ja lausui mielessään pienen rukouksen Oronin hyvinvoinnin puolesta, vaikka hän ei edes tiennyt kenelle äänettömät sanansa osoittaisi. Eru oli kaukana ja valar eivät tuntuneet kuuntelevan. Lopulta hän kääntyi Vardan puoleen, sillä se tuntui sopivalta tähtitaivaan alla. _Anna tähtiesi loistaa hänelle, valaista häntä pimeydessä._ Sitten Amandil kosketti häntä olalle ja kehotti seuraamaan. Isä oli menossa jo edeltä.

He kapusivat kannen alle ja sulkivat luukun. Miehistö sai ohjeen olla häiritsemättä heitä. Isildur ei ollut ehtinyt miettiä, mitä isä ja Amandil itse asiassa halusivat kertoa hänelle. Nyt jännitys alkoi äkkiä kihelmöidä hänen mielessään. Salaisuudesta he olivat puhuneet. Mikä se olisi?

Kuten aina ennenkin, jykevätekoinen pyöreä pöytä hallitsi tilaa kannen alla. Isildur oli istunut hopeakoristellun pöytälevyn ääressä lukemattomia kertoja, hän muisti jo lapsuudestaan sen hienon koristelun ja salaperäiset kuviot, jotka tuntuivat muodostavan lehvistä punottuja hahmoja, mutta eivät sitten kuitenkaan.

Nyt jokin oli kuitenkin toisin. Osa pöytälevystä oli liukunut syrjään paljastaen pöydän keskelle kätketyn aukon. Pöydän keskeltä nousi telineelle asetettu kahden jalan läpimittainen lasipallo, jonka sisällä kiemurteli musta savupilvi. Tumman lasipallon oli täytynyt olla pöydän sisällä kätkössä, jokin mekanismi oli saanut sen nousemaan esiin. Sillä oli varmasti joku tarkoitus, mutta Isildur ei pystynyt keksimään, mikä se oli. Mitä enemmän hän katseli palloa ja pöytää, sitä varmempi hän oli siitä, ettei kumpikaan ollut ihmisten kätten työtä.

"Se on _palantír_ ", Amandil sanoi ylpeyttä äänessään.

Isildur istui pöydän ääreen ja uskaltautui koskemaan mustanpuhuvaa palloa sormenpäällään. Se tuntui aivan tavalliselta lasilta eikä reagoinut hänen kosketukseensa mitenkään.

"Mitä se tekee?" hän kysyi, sillä ihan varmasti noin kummallinen esine teki jotain. Sellaista ei luotu vain koristeeksi.

"Mitä arvelet?" Amandil vastasi ja hymyili ilkikurisesti. Hän ei estellyt, kun Isildur koski esineeseen uudestaan. Isildur etsi salaista mekanismia, joka oli avannut pöydän ja löysikin sen pöytälevyn ja leveän jalan yhtymäkohdasta. Pöydän hopeisen pinnan leikatut koristekuviot tuntuivat muodostavan lehtiä ja ruohonkorsia. Miksi hän ei ollut koskaan ihmetellyt, mistä niin hieno pöytä oli kotoisin?

"Tämä pöytä... sen täytyy olla haltioiden tekemä. Niinkö?"

Amandil nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, ja Isildur uskaltautui jatkamaan.

"Näin hienoa työtä... tuollaista mekanismia en ole koskaan nähnyt. Tämän täytyy olla haltiaseppojen tekoa." Amandilin rohkaisevan hymyn nähtyään hän tiesi osuneensa oikeaan. Hän tutki nyt lasista palloa, jonka sisällä kieppui eläväntuntuinen savupyörre. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut yhtään pahaenteiseltä. "Tämä pallo, mikä sanoit sen olevan? Palan-tír? Kauas-katsoja? Kaukovartija? Näkeekö se kauas?"

"Sen avulla voi nähdä kaukana olevia paikkoja", Amandil sanoi. "Kaukana etäisyydeltään olevia, ja joskus ehkä myös kaukana ajassa olevia. Ja jos kyvyt riittävät ja vastapuoli on valmiina, sen avulla voi vaihtaa ajatuksia muiden _palantírin_ haltijoiden kanssa."

"Muiden?" henkäisi Isildur. "Onko näitä muitakin?"

"Näitä on Númenorissa seitsemän", Amandil sanoi hymyillen. "Ja yksi on Avallónessa, ja sieltä ne on minulle ja isällesi annettu synkkien aikojen lohduksi. Muista en tiedä, vaikka uskon että nämä eivät ole ainoat maailmassa. Mutta Númenorissa tuskin on enempää kuin nämä. Näiden olemassaolo on suuri salaisuus. Ymmärrät varmaan, että kuningas ei tiedä eikä hänen tule tietää näistä, ainakaan niin kauan kun Sauron on täällä. Vain me kolme tiedämme, ja neljä muuta uskottua _palantírin_ vartijaa eri puolilla Tähden maata. Edes Anárion ei vielä tiedä. Olemme isäsi kanssa halunneet tähän asti suojella sinua ja veljeäsi tältä tiedolta, sillä tämän asian tietäminen ja kuninkaalle kertomatta jättäminen on Ar-Pharazônin vääristyneessä mielessä maanpetos. Nyt olemme siis paljastaneet sinulle, millaisia pettureita me isäsi kanssa olemme. Mitä tästä ajattelet, Isildur?"

Isildur tuijotti salaperäistä lasipalloa, joka oli ollut piilossa pöydän sisällä koko hänen elämänsä, salaisuus johon hän oli lapsena nojannut nuokkuessaan puoliunessa pöydän äärellä pitkillä merimatkoilla. Koskaan hän ei ollut voinut kuvitellakaan, että pöytä kätki sisäänsä salaisuuden Avallónesta, Lännestä. Hän koetti katsoa tarkemmin pallon sisällä pyörivää harmaanmustaa sumua, mutta häntä alkoi pyörryttää ja hän käänsi katseensa äkkiä pois. Laiva keinui hänen istuimensa alla.

"Voiko sen avulla nähdä Länteen?" hän kysyi ihmeissään. "Nähdä haltioita?"

"Jos taidot vain riittävät, tämän avulla näkee sinne asti, tämä on riittävän iso siihen. On muita, pienempiä, joiden katse ei yllä saaremme rajojen ulkopuolelle. Voimme kyllä suunnata sen Avallóneen päin ja kokeilla, mitä saat näkyviin. Mitä tulee haltioiden näkemiseen..." Amandil katsoi pojanpoikaansa lähes ilkikurisesti, "...siihen liittyy eräs ongelma."

Isildur sulatteli vielä ajatusta, että hän voisi nähdä kiven avulla Avallóneen asti. Lapsena hän oli täyhyillyt sinne laivan kannelta, kun he vielä asuivat Andúniessa, mutta hän ei koskaan voinut olla varma, oliko taivaanrannassa hohtava kajastus Lännen etuvartio vai pelkkä näköharha. Vasta hetken päästä hän havahtui Amandilin sanoihin, säikähti niitä.

"Kuningas on kieltänyt olemasta yhteydessä haltioihin!" hän muisti, ja alkoi nyt ymmärtää, miksi isoisä oli puhunut synkästi maanpetoksesta.

"No, sekin", totesi Amandil muina miehinä, aivan kuin kuninkaan käsky olisi ollut hänelle yhdentekevä. "Mutta sinun on hyvä tietää - korkea aika tietää, sanoisin - että isäsi ja minä olemme yrittäneet sitä. Olemme yrittäneet ottaa yhteyttä haltioihin." Amandil kallisti päätään ja isä liikahti kuin kiusaantuneena tämän puheista. "Olenko arvioinut sinut oikein, Isildur, että pidät tämän salaisuuden itselläsi, etkä kerro sitä muille? Et esimerkiksi kuninkaalle? Vaikka sinua painostettaisiin kertomaan?"

Isildurin suu loksahti auki, hän haki sanoja. Kuinka isoisä saattoi edes epäillä hänen uskollisuuttaan? Hän ei ollut alun alkaenkaan ymmärtänyt koko typerää haltiavihaa. Eikä hän ikinä, ikinä saattaisi isäänsä tai Amandilia vaikeuksiin. Hän osasi pitää salaisuuksia.

"En tietenkään", hän sai lopulta sanottua. Hän oli vaihtanut sindarin kieleen painottaakseen sanomaansa. "Vannon vaikka valan."

Amandil tutkiskeli häntä hetken ja nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä. "Mitään valoja ei tarvita, rakas Isildur. Jos olisin epäillyt sinua, en olisi näyttänyt _palantíria_ alun alkaenkaan." Isä nyökkäsi hänen vierellään vahvistukseksi, ja Isildur tunsi sykähdyksen sydämessään.

"Olemme yrittäneet ottaa yhteyttä haltioihin", Amandil jatkoi kertomustaan vähän aikaa mietittyään. "Mutta ongelma on, että he eivät suostu vastaamaan. Edellisestä kerrasta on jo vuosia. Se oli vähän sen jälkeen, kun menetin asemani kuninkaan neuvonantajana."

"Me epäilemme, että he kavahtavat Sauronia", Elendil sanoi hiljaa. "Kyse on joko siitä, tai sitten toisesta syystä, joka on pahempi: että he ovat luopuneet toivosta meidän suhteemme."

Jokin isän äänensävyssä kylmäsi Isilduria. "Aina on toivoa", Isildur puuskahti.

Amandil katsoi häntä lempeillä harmailla silmillään ja naurahti sitten isän puoleen kääntyen. "Ehkä meidän pitäisi antaa nuoren haltiamielen katsoa kiveen. Ehkä he puhuvat vain hänen kaltaisilleen."

"Minä haluaisin katsoa", ilmoitti Isildur. "Antakaa minun."

"Älä odota liikoja", isä puhui. "Jo kiveen katsominen on vaikeaa, vaikka sinulla onkin siihen kaikki oikeus. Mutta katso, ja kerro meille, mitä näit. Me odotamme. Palaa, kun olet valmis, tai kun et enää saa hallittua näkyä."

"Mitä jos..." Isildur aloitti ja jännitys nipisteli hänen vatsanpohjassaan. "Mitä jos haltia puhuu minulle?"

"Sitten sinun on paras vastata", Amandil murahti, mutta hänen silmänsä tuikkivat. "Ja varsin kunnioittavasti sittenkin, niin kuin puhuisit _vala_ -olennolle."

Isildur nyökkäsi. Hän oli valmis katsomaan kiven mustaan pyörteeseen. Hän kumartui lähemmäs epävarmana siitä, mitä hänen piti tehdä saadakseen kivi toimimaan. Isä ohjasi hänet seisomaan aivan tiettyyn kohtaan, sitten hän kumartui pöytälevyn alle vääntämään kampea niin, että kivi nousi telineessään entistä korkeammalle. Isildur pystyi nyt katsomaan kohtisuoraan sen pyörteilevään savuun nojaten pöytälevyyn.

"Entä nyt?" hän kysyi, epävarmana, tarvittiinko jotain taikasanoja, jotain elettä, mitä tahansa. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kuulla vastausta musta pyörre tuntui kasvavan hänen näkökentässään. Se vei hänet mukaansa, tai hän sukelsi siihen, tai ainakin hänen mielensä sukelsi, sillä hetken hän vielä tunsi hopeapöytään nojautuvat kämmenensä. Sitten hän unohti nekin, ja lensi meren yllä.

_Avallóne_ , hän ajatteli, tai puhui, hän ei ollut enää varma. _Minä haluan nähdä Avallónen_.

Hän lensi yössä meren vaahtopäisten aaltojen yllä, ja meri oli aivan autio. Sitten tuli putoamisen tunne. Hetken hän pelkäsi hukkuvansa, mutta horisontissa kohosi jo saari, kalliojyrkänne ja sen päälle rakennettu kaupunki. Sinne häntä ohjattiin. Hän näki jyrkänteen reunalla kohoavan valkoisen tornin, sen ympärillä rinteessä valaistut talot, siellä asuttiin. Hänen sydämensä sykähti, sillä talojen sinervät lyhdyt ja korkea, hohtava torni näyttivät niin kauniilta. Hän olisi halunnut kävellä tuon oudon kaupungin kaduilla, mutta jokin mahti ohjasi hänet kohti rantakalliolla seisovaa yksinäistä tornia, ja sinne hän lensi kuin lokki.

Äkkiä hän oli sisällä tornissa, vaikkei hän muistanut miten oli päätynyt sinne. Sitten, kuin kaukaisen äänen kaiku, ja sitä ennen oli ollut aivan hiljaista, kuin äänet olisivat puuttuneet. Mutta nyt, äänen kaiku. Hän ei saanut selvää. Hänen oli saatava selvää, mitä he puhuivat! He puhuivat hänelle, ja se oli tärkeää, hän muisti Amandilin sanoneen.

_Keitä te olette?_ Hän kysyi mielessään kaikuvilta ääniltä, naurulta. Jotakin mistä hän ei saanut lainkaan otetta. _Älkää menkö pois!_

Ne kysyivät hänen nimeään, ja vieläkään hän ei nähnyt kysyjiä, ei kyennyt kohdistamaan katsettaan, vaikka tiesi, että heidän täytyi olla siellä, hänen kanssaan tornissa.

_Minä olen Isildur. Númenorin Isildur, Elendilin poika, Elrosin sukua._

Ne nauroivat hänelle ja työnsivät hänet pois niin kuin lapsen, joka oli eksynyt kielletylle alueelle.

_Älkää menkö!_

Hän ei saanut otetta, torni oli lipumassa pois. Hän kaipasi jo sitä ja tiesi, että se kaipaus ei tulisi enää sammumaan. Tuntui siltä kuin hänen rinnastaan olisi revitty pala, jonka koko olemassaolosta hänellä ei ollut aiemmin ollut tietoa. Hän tuli tietoiseksi pöydästä, johon nojasi raskaasti, tietoiseksi isän ja Amandilin huolestuneista katseesta ja toistuvista kysymyksistä.

"Minä olen kunnossa", hän pakottautui lopulta vastaamaan ja nosti katseensa hopeapöydästä. "Se oli vain... se torjunta ei ollut kovin mukava kokemus."

"Torjunta?" Isän otsa rypistyi.

Isildur yritti kerätä ajatuksiaan. Oli niin vaikea kuvata sanoin, mitä hetki sitten oli tapahtunut. Eihän hän oikeasti ollut siellä, vai oliko? Mutta hän oli kuullut heidän helkkyvän naurunsa korvissaan.

"Näitkö siellä haltioita, Isildur?" isoisä kysyi ja laittoi kätensä hänen hartioilleen.

"En tiedä... en nähnyt. Näin kauniin kaupungin, sen täytyi olla Avallóne. Näin tornin. Haltioita en nähnyt, mutta kyllä heitä oli siellä. Tunsin heidät, kun olin tornissa. Ja kuulin heidän äänensä. He kysyivät, kuka minä olen, ja minä vastasin. Sitten he vain... työnsivät minut pois." Omaksi järkytyksekseen hän purskahti itkuun kuin pahainen tyttölapsi.

Isä oli jo siinä ja halasi häntä, Amandil puhui hänelle rauhoittavalla äänellä, kunnes hän sai itkun loppumaan ja hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Haltiat olivat olleet uteliaita, kysyneet hänen nimeään. Se oli isän ja Amandilin mielestä hyvä merkki. Isildur koetti selittää, että ne olivat nauraneet hänelle kuin lapselle, joka oli väärässä paikassa, olivat palauttaneet hänet Númenoriin, ei sitä keskusteluksi voinut sanoa, ja lopulta Amandil tuntui ymmärtävän, kuinka torjutuksi hän tunsi itsensä.

"Se voi tuntua pahalta", isoisä sanoi lempeästi. "Nähdä se kaikki ja tietää, että se ei ole meitä varten. Länsi pelkää meitä, luulen. Liian paljon muutoksia on tapahtunut, pahan siemen on kylvetty Elennanóreen. Mutta ajattele, kaikesta huolimatta sinä näit valkean sataman, ja sen asukkaat tuntevat nyt nimesi. Ehkä jonain päivänä he uskaltavat puhua kanssasi enemmän. Toivon, että niin käy."

Isildur tuijotti lasipallon mustaa pyörteilevää sisustaa. Toivo, jota hän oli vielä äsken tuntenut, tuntui kaikonneen. Oli turha kurkottaa Tol Eresseaan, entiset ajat eivät enää palaisi, ihmiset olivat omillaan. Mutta hän ei halunnut sanoa sellaista ääneen Amandilin edessä. Se olisi tuntunut petturuudelta.

"Sitten on vielä tämä", sanoi isä juhlallisesti ja nosti jostain kätköstään sinisellä silkkiliinalla peitetyn pallon. Isä vetäisi liinan pois ja Isildur näki toisen _palantírin_ , pienemmän, käsissä pidettävän.

"Teillä on useampiakin?" hän ihmetteli, mutta oli jo alkanut aavistaa, joten hän ei ihmetellyt kun isä vastasi.

"Meidän suvullemme on annettu neljä. Yksi Amandilille, yksi minulle, yksi sinulle ja veljellesi. Anárion saa omansa jonain päivänä. Sinä saat omasi haltuusi tänään."

Isä ojensi pallon hänelle, ja hän otti sen käsiensä väliin.

"Tällä et näe Avallóneen asti. Tämän tehtävä on toinen. Se näyttää sinulle, mitä maassamme tapahtuu. Näet paikkoja, johon sinulla ei muuten ole pääsyä. Ehkä joskus joku toisen näkykiven haltija puhuu sinulle sen kautta. Näin pysymme selvillä asioista, vaikka emme lähde kotoamme."

Isildur ajatteli Armenelosia, jonne heidän suvullaan ei ollut pääsyä. Hän voisi nähdä, mitä pääkaupungissa tapahtui. Hän voisi nähdä Lômibêthin, käväisi hänen mielessään, mutta hän hätkähti ajatuksensa röyhkeyttä.

"Sinun on harjoiteltava sen käyttöä. Katso kiveen säännöllisesti. Opettele hallitsemaan sitä, niin että saat sen näyttämään sen, mitä tahdot."

Hän huomasi ajattelevansa taas Lômibêthia ja koetti työntää ajatuksen pois, sellainen ei nyt kuulunut tähän.

"Pidä kivi salassa, älä kerro siitä kenellekään. Älä näytä sitä edes Failolle", Amandil puuttui puheeseen. "Hän voisi vahingossa paljastaa salaisuuden veljelleen. Kovin moni ei ymmärrä, mitä kivi tekee, mutta Sauron tietäisi heti, mikä se on. Emme halua, että hänen oppipoikansa saa kuulla mustasta lasipallosta, jolla näkee kauas."

"Pidän sen visusti piilossa", lupasi Isildur. Tuntui melkein siltä kuin hänet olisi vihitty johonkin salaliittoon. Mutta kaiken yllä leijui kuitenkin se kauhea kaipaus, joka oli herännyt kun hän oli nähnyt Avallónen tornin. Kaipaus, joka ei kuitenkaan johtaisi mihinkään. Eivätkö isä ja Amandil tunteneet sitä, vai olivatko he vain oppineet elämään sen kanssa? Hän ei rohjennut kysyä.


End file.
